


All I See Is Us

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, as promised, suga is super emotional, the ending is so cute i died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi are trying for a baby on their own time, no pressure or anything. Of course, they still really want to have a family. After a surprise trip to a hot spring, Suga gets pregnant. The couple is ecstatic! </p><p>As mentioned in my past Omega Verse stories, Suga is a very emotional pregnant omega. I had lots of fun coming up with scenarios. </p><p>This is the sequel to All I See Is You, but you don't have to read that to enjoy this one!!! I will list my other Omega Verse stories in the end notes. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I See Is Us

“Happy Birthday, Daichi!” a crowd of the alpha’s friends yelled, popping out from hiding spots in his house. Daichi jumped and dropped his briefcase, not expecting a surprise party. He knew that Suga had been being secretive around him, but this was not what he thought had been going on. 

“Hahaha, we actually scared him!” Noya laughed, giving Tanaka a high-five. Daichi frowned at them and they squeaked and backed up, remembering well how their former captain would chastise them. 

Suga appeared behind a corner, giggling furiously. He approached Daichi and gave him a peck on the lips. “Sorry, Dai,  
I didn’t know that you were going to react like that. But, happy birthday!”

Daichi wrapped an arm around the omega and brought him to his side, kissing Suga’s forehead. “I had been wondering what you were up to and now I know.”

“Well, it IS called a surprise party, silly. I couldn’t let you know what I was doing,” Suga said, rolling his eyes. They then started to circulate around the room, greeting their guests and the alpha receiving more birthday wishes. Daichi ended up next to Asahi, feeling calmer next to the other alpha, as Suga flitted off to do something else. Noya and Tanaka had roped Hinata into playing some silly game and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched them with amused smirks on their faces. Ennoshita, Kiyoko, and Yachi were conversing in another area of the room. Suga had disappeared into the kitchen with Kageyama, the omega saying he needed help with finishing touches on Daichi’s cake. 

“So I heard you just published another book, Asahi,” Daichi started, sipping the drink that Suga had left him with. 

“Yeah, I’ve been busy writing recently, so it’s nice to have a break,” Asahi sighed. The alpha was surprisingly a romance novelist and was very popular at the moment. Daichi and Suga had all of his books and they were all very sweet. “I heard that Suga also published another children’s book?”

“He did. I think it’s his best so far,” Daichi responded, watching as his Kouhai laughed at the orange-haired omega for messing up whatever they were doing. He was keeping a careful eye on them, knowing that they sometimes let things get out of hand when they were joking around. 

“I have all of his books,” Asahi said, twisting his hands together. “I hope. . . to read them to our own child one day.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “Are you and Noya trying to have a child?”

Asahi nodded, “We just started. We decided that we were ready and it was time. We’re both financially well-off and in a good place in our lives.” The alpha blushed, thinking about how Noya had catapulted himself at him last night and clung to him. “What about you and Suga?”

Daichi chuckled, “Both of us want to have kids and we’ve talked about it. We’re just going to take our time though and when it happens, it happens. I don’t want to pressure him and he doesn’t want to pressure me.”

“That’s good. I sometimes think that Noya is waiting to pounce on me,” Asahi said, scratching the side of his face. After Asahi had gotten off the phone with his agent the other night, the tiny omega had taken a flying leap at the alpha, wrapping his limbs around the taller one and demanding to be carried to bed like a baby koala. 

Daichi snickered, knowing how Noya acted when he wanted something. Daichi patted the other alpha on the back. “I wish you luck.”

“You too,” Asahi said just as Suga appeared with a cake in his hands. Kageyama was following him, a tiny smile on his face. Hinata skipped over to him and poked his cheek, asking what was up. Kageyama grabbed his head and said that it was nothing. Daichi ignored them since that was how they always acted. His eyes were focused on his husband, who was beaming at him and looking like an exact replica of an angel as he was illuminated by the gentle light of the candles.

“Happy Birthday,” Suga said as he placed the cake in front of Daichi. The alpha had to remind himself that he was surrounded by his friends and that he couldn’t exactly make-out with the beautiful omega right then and there. But he wanted to, he so wanted to. 

Instead, he settled for blowing the candles out. Suga handed him a knife, an appraising look in his eyes. If Daichi hadn’t been so enamored with the omega at that moment, he would’ve noticed the small, mischievous grin on his face that the alpha had come to know over the years. Or even the amused smile finding its way onto Kageyama’s face. 

Daichi stuck the knife into the cake and tried to cut it, but the knife wouldn’t go down. It just bounced on the top slightly. Daichi used more force, sliding the knife back and forth. He could hear his former teammate’s laughter at his inability to cut a freaking cake. 

Suga clicked his tongue, “I guess he’s lost his strength in his old age.”

“I’m only twenty-two!” Daichi declared, still attacking the cake.

“That desk job has made him all squishy,” Noya cackled, ignoring the alpha, as Daichi started to cut the cake fervently. Suga started to laugh so hard, that he almost fell over on the floor.

“Suga, what the hell is this cake made out of?” Daichi asked, exasperated, giving up on the cake.

Suga was holding onto a chair to hold himself up, tears spilling from his eyes as he giggled. “It’s made out of a car sponge!”

“A car sponge? What the heck?” Daichi asked, staring at the carefully decorated sponge that looked exactly like a cake. Suga had yet again pulled one of his famous pranks on the alpha. 

“You should’ve seen your face, Daichi!” Tanaka chortled, leaning against Noya for support. 

“Well, if I know Suga, he probably took some pictures,” Hinata giggled. Just as expected, Suga was holding his phone up. “So, Daichi can see his face.”

“You gotta send me those pics,” Noya said to Suga. Daichi frowned at them, but it was slowly turning into a smile. It really was a good prank.

“Oh, god. Too funny. Kageyama, can you go get the real cake?” Suga called to the alpha who then went off to the kitchen. 

Kageyama set the cake in front of Daichi. “Is this a real cake?” 

Kageyama nodded, “This is the real one.”

Daichi warily took the knife and cut into the cake, relieved when it easily sliced through. He cut the cake into pieces and everyone got a slice, praising Suga’s baking abilities. They all chatted and laughed for another few hours before everyone went home. Tanaka left first, saying that he had to study for an upcoming test if he didn’t want to fail. Noya dragged Asahi out next, a dangerous look in the small omega’s eyes. Asahi spluttered, apologizing for not helping to clean up as Noya pulled him out the front door. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left next, the omega having to open up his new flower shop early in the morning. Kageyama, Hinata, Ennoshita, Kiyoko, and Yachi stayed to help clean up before heading out also, leaving the couple to themselves. 

Suga flopped down onto the couch, putting his head in Daichi’s lap. The alpha ran his fingers through silvery hair, loving how soft it felt. The omega purred at the attention, turning his head to give Daichi a better angle. 

“Thanks for the party, Koushi,” Daichi said as he continued to brush the omega’s hair. 

“Well, it’s still not over yet. I haven’t given you your gifts,” Suga said, reaching into his pocket and pulling some papers out. He handed them to Daichi who looked them over with a confused look. 

“We’re going to a hot spring?” Daichi asked, shuffling through the papers. Suga hummed in affirmation, nudging the alpha’s hand to tell him to continue to play with his hair, which the alpha did, holding the papers with his other hand. “Wait, isn’t this the week when you’re going into heat?”

“Yes, it’s a certain type of hot spring that specializes in that. Each couple has its own area, with their own room and own outside and inside bath. Doesn’t that sound great?” Suga asked, lazily stretching out more into Daichi’s lap. 

“Hold on, is this really for me or for you?” Daichi asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmmm,” Suga hummed, smirking up at Daichi. “Both?”

Daichi snorted, “Okay then, whatever you say Koushi. But how did you get my boss to agree to give me a week off?”  
Daichi was an accountant and was pretty busy, his boss testing his skills.

“Well, he likes me,” Suga answered evasively. Daichi pinched his cheek and Suga pouted. “I brought him some homemade cookies and talked to him for a bit.”

“Koushi, you didn’t,” Daichi sighed, knowing that nobody could say no to Suga’s baking. Suga knew how to get what he wanted and he always did. 

Suga ran his hand down Daichi’s chest. “Yes, I did. I want to spend that entire week with you in a steamy bath.”

“You probably won’t even make it out to the bath with the way you act during your heats,” Daichi said.

“Oh, yes I will! You’ll just have to fuck me out there,” Suga winked, his hand travelling farther down into Daichi’s pants, causing the alpha to drop the papers. He changed their positions so that he was hovering over the mischievous omega, who smiled prettily up at him. Suga ran a hand down Daichi’s handsome face, admiring his husband. “Do you want your second gift now?”

“And what would that be?” Daichi asked, already ridding Suga of his shirt.

“Me, obviously,” Suga laughed as he wrapped his arms around Daichi.

***

Two weeks later, the couple was packing their car and heading off to the hot springs. Suga’s heat was going to start in two days and he had made their reservation that way so that he could really enjoy the hot springs. He couldn’t wait to soak in the hot water, already tired of the cold weather. For him, January lagged and was kind of depressing, so he was glad that he had discovered the hot spring. It had given him something to look forward to. 

“I still can’t believe that you bribed my boss,” Daichi said as they drove out of town. Suga unwrapped the scarf around his neck as the car finally started to warm up. 

“It’s totally fine. I’ll bring him some more cookies later. You’ll be his favorite employee,” Suga responded, thinking of how the man’s eyes had lit up when he saw the cookies. They had then talked and the man said that his children loved his books and he hoped that Suga continued writing. Suga smiled and thanked him, telling the man that he couldn’t wait to have kids of his own. After that, it was easy to get vacation time for Daichi. Suga promised to bring more cookies to celebrate if the two were able to start a family. At that, Daichi’s boss’s eyes shone excitedly, already having tasted how delicious Suga’s cookies were. 

“You are a bad person, Koushi,” Daichi said, shaking his head, taking the next turn when the GPS told him to. 

“I know,” Suga cooed, batting his eyelashes at his mate. 

They arrived at their destination about two hours later, unloading their car and checking in. The hot spring was very classy, with separate little buildings for each couple that had reinforced walls to stop the scent of the heats and the sounds of the couples. They were shown to the building that they would be staying in and Suga let out a happy squeal when he saw the hot spring, rushing forwards. Daichi stayed behind, listening to the employee explain that only betas worked at the hot spring and that they would drop off food every hour once Suga went into heat so that the omega could keep his energy. They would leave the food in the entryway and that the couple could partake whenever they wanted to. Daichi thanked him and then went to find where Suga had gone off to. The silver-haired omega was already undressing so that he could get into the hot spring. 

“You sure move fast,” Daichi chuckled, leaning against the entrance. Suga stuck his tongue out at him as he let the rest of his clothes drop, revealing his pale skin. He then sauntered out to the hot spring and slid in, sighing in pleasure. Daichi had to remind himself not to touch Suga just yet as he felt himself getting hard. He wanted Suga to rest for the next two days. He grabbed their towels and robes, which Suga had forgotten in his haste to get into the water, and then joined his husband in the water. 

The water was hot and the air was steamy and Daichi started to relax, letting the stress of his new job fade away. He was going to enjoy this week with Suga and forget about everything else, just for a while. He glanced over at his husband, seeing that he was also enjoying himself. He was submerged up to his shoulders, with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. He had also been busy writing, trying to keep up with the demand for his books. He also deserved a mini-vacation to relax.

After they had soaked for a while they climbed out, drying off and wrapping themselves in their robes. Suga ruffled his towel through his hair and noticed that Daichi wasn’t doing anything to his. He went over and threw a towel over the alpha’s head and then started to dry the short strands. Daichi made a humming noise and let Suga have his way, especially since it felt nice. The omega was always gentle whenever he touched Daichi’s hair, seeming to be mesmerized by it. Daichi never knew why, especially since Suga’s hair was clearly far more beautiful, looking like streams of moonlight. 

After Suga was satisfied that Daichi’s hair was dry, he crawled into his lap, wanting to be spoiled. He could feel the upcoming effects of his heat and he just really wanted to be held. Daichi knew what he was thinking, having been through it before, and he took the omega into his arms and held him tightly and caressed his back and hair. He laid tender kisses across the omega’s face, smiling when the silver-haired man started to purr softly, the rumbling travelling through Daichi’s arms and right to his heart. The alpha loved it when Suga purred, showing how content he was in Daichi’s arms. 

Suga fell asleep shortly after, feeling warm after his soak in the hot spring and being nestled in his alpha’s arms. He was relaxed and he felt safe and he was soon nodding off, snoring into Daichi’s neck. The alpha couldn’t help the soft smile that found its way onto his face. Suga had seemed to make a habit of falling asleep in his arms, ever since they had started dating. Daichi carried Suga to their futons and tucked the omega in, then crawled into his own to go to sleep. 

Suga spent most of the next day in the hot springs and eating whatever Daichi put near his mouth, knowing how the alpha felt about him having enough energy for his heats. Suga was getting better at it, especially after he had fainted during one of his heats because he hadn’t eaten enough. Daichi had been trying to get him to eat, but he refused, and had later paid for it when he fainted. Daichi had been so scared and worried, and then angry at him for not eating enough. Suga now made sure to get enough nourishment, which was why he was on the couch and holding his mouth open like a baby bird as Daichi stuck some bread in, Suga too busy reading a book to pay attention. Daichi made sure to eat a lot too, but he never had a problem remembering to do it. 

“’M full,” Suga mumbled around the piece of bread, looking to his right at Daichi. The alpha decided that he had eaten enough food and ate the last piece of bread himself. 

“Okay, sweetie. Ready to go to bed or do you want to continue reading a bit more?” Daichi asked as he stood up and stretched. 

“I’m going to stay up long enough to finish this chapter,” Suga said as he turned the page, eyes already skimming the words.

Daichi leaned in and gave Suga a quick goodnight kiss. “Just don’t stay up all night reading. I know how you get.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suga said, pushing the alpha towards their futons with his foot. He was guilty of getting too caught up in a book that he ended up finishing it in one night, resulting in not getting any sleep. Sometimes, Daichi would walk out from their bedroom to see Suga dozing on the couch, book clutched in his hands.

Daichi climbed into his futon, settling down for the night. Tomorrow Suga’s heat would start and then he wouldn’t get a lot of rest. About twenty minutes later, Suga shut his book and turned the lights off, joining Daichi. Instead of going to his own futon, he climbed into Daichi’s and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist, curling his body around the taller frame. Daichi’s eyes were heavy and he didn’t stay awake much longer.

Suga woke up just when the sun was peeking over the mountains and dissipating the fog that had formed during the night. His body was just beginning to get hot and he rolled over to face Daichi. The alpha was still asleep, breathing deeply, his eyelashes fluttering every now and then. Suga didn’t want to wake him just yet and decided to let Daichi sleep at least for one more hour before he demanded attention. He crawled out of the futon, legs shaking slightly. He headed to the bathroom and climbed in the shower, turning the water on cold. He jumped slightly at the freezing water, but then relaxed, letting the cold water cool his heated skin down. 

After he had calmed down and was shivering, he decided to get into the hot spring. It couldn’t hurt. He climbed in and it felt really nice and toasty. He settled in, wanting to enjoy at least one more soak. That didn’t completely stop him from wanting to be filled though. He bit his lip and wrapped his hand around his dick, allowing himself at least that. But then he wanted more and his other hand slid down to his entrance, prodding gently. He gasped quietly as he slid a finger inside himself. His body was getting hot really fast and he was questioning exactly why he had gotten into the hot spring. He thought he could hold himself off for an hour, but apparently he had been wrong. 

He slid in a second finger and loosened himself, quickening the pace on his other hand. His breathing was getting heavier, his lids lowering sensually. He rose his hips slightly to get a better angle as he tried to go in deeper. But it wasn’t enough. He knew it wasn’t enough. The only thing that could soothe him was still asleep in the futon. 

Or so he thought.

“So, you really weren’t kidding when you said you wanted me to fuck you in the hot spring,” a deep voice said. Suga turned his head, fingers slipping out of himself, only to see Daichi standing there, yawning and still a bit sleepy. He was so cute and so so sexy at that moment, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he also started to pull his clothes off. He then climbed into the water and embraced Suga, rubbing his hands down his back and squeezing that deliciously plump ass. Daichi inhaled Suga’s sugary scent, quickly becoming hard as the scent of the omega’s heat washed over him. Suga moaned when he felt the alpha’s dick brush against his thigh. That’s what he wanted so badly. 

“Daaaiiii,” Suga sighed, wrapping his arms around the alpha and rubbing himself against the muscular body. 

“Koushi, why didn’t you wake me?” Daichi asked in-between licking down the omega’s skin, sucking and leaving marks.

“Because you’re too adorable when you’re asleep,” Suga said, twisting his hands in short, dark strands.

Daichi blushed, although it was hard to tell with the heat causing his skin to flush also. “I’m not adorable,” he whined slightly, sucking a nipple into his mouth. 

Suga’s back arched, voice becoming breathy. “Yes, you are. And you’re i-incredibly sexy.” His hands left the alpha’s hair and moved down, tracing biceps and then running down abs. Suga was extremely glad that Daichi still found time to work-out. Suga raked his nails down farther, across the alpha’s thighs- the thighs that Suga loved to run his tongue across and bite into. Honestly, Daichi’s thighs should’ve been illegal. Especially in the short volleyball shorts that they wore in high school. Although, that had given Suga ample time to sneak glances at those thighs during practice. 

“That’s better,” Daichi said, his hands travelling down to Suga’s wet entrance. He slid a finger inside and then paused. “Koushi? Did you already prepare yourself?”

Suga’s face darkened, and his blush was noticeable amid his already pink skin. “So what if I did?” he asked, pouting slightly.

“Oh, God, it’s so hot when you do that,” Daichi growled, pushing another finger in and making sure that Suga had stretched himself far enough. “I can’t believe I missed it.” He pulled his fingers out and spread Suga’s legs farther apart. “Are you ready for me?”

“S-so ready,” Suga stuttered as he felt Daichi line himself up to his entrance. Daichi slowly thrusted inside, filling the omega up. Suga scratched marks down Daichi’s back as the alpha stretched him out, seating himself fully inside. Daichi then started to move carefully, remembering that they were in water. He didn’t want to slip.

Suga panted as Daichi moved back and forth and he clung tighter to the alpha. Then he noticed a peculiar feeling. Water from the hot spring was sliding inside of him every time Daichi slipped out and then thrusted back in. It was sloshing around inside of him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Dai, the water,” Suga said, his head feeling light. He shook his head slightly. What had he been talking about?

“What about the water?” Daichi grunted as he thrusted up deeper into the omega.

“Inside, it’s inside me,” he slurred, dizziness creeping up on him. His hold loosened on Daichi and the alpha looked at him, concerned. Suga’s gaze was unfocused and his skin was beginning to turn red, and not from exertion. 

“Omigod, Suga! Are you okay?” Daichi shouted, slipping out of Suga’s body. He quickly pulled Suga out of the hot spring and carried him into their room. He laid the omega down on the couch and sprinted into the tiny kitchenette. He prepared a cool cloth and got some water and then ran back to Suga’s side. The silver-haired omega already looked better since he wasn’t in the hot spring, but Daichi gently pushed him back and placed the cloth on his head and then helped him to drink some water. 

“I can’t believe I was so stupid to actually stay in the water,” Daichi muttered, blaming himself.

“I’m fine, Dai. And it’s my fault for going in there,” Suga said, the cold cloth working wonders. His body was still hot and he wanted to continue what they had been doing. It was particularly hard to focus on anything else when Daichi’s gloriously naked body was right next to him. Suga reached a hand out and cupped the alpha’s face, causing dark brown eyes to meet honey-colored ones. “Dai, I want to continue.”

Daichi gulped, still incredibly hard. “No, Koushi. You need to rest.”

“But I want you,” Suga cooed softly, making it almost impossible to refuse him. 

“Koushi. . .” Daichi started, planning to still say no. 

“What if I lay on my stomach and don’t move at all?” Suga suggested, stroking Daichi’s face and giving him a pleading look.  
“Please, I need to be filled.” 

Daichi let out a low groan, knowing that he had lost. “Fine, but at least wait a few minutes just so I can make sure that you’re okay.”

Suga grinned, “Only a few.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, not believing how he was completely wrapped around Suga’s little finger. He turned the cloth over and made Suga drink some more water. He really didn’t want another fainting incident to happen. 

They waited for about ten minutes before Suga started to get antsy. He could feel his slick sliding out of his entrance and he squeezed his thighs, rubbing them together. He was not at all satiated and his needy gaze found Daichi’s, telling him wordlessly what he desired. 

Daichi helped Suga off from the couch, even though the omega insisted he could walk on his own. He laid him down on the futons, pillowing his head on his arms, and instructed him not to move. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Daichi murmured as he ran his palm over Suga’s ass. The omega’s skin was highly sensitive and that slight contact caused him to moan.

“Dai, please,” Suga groaned, struggling not to lift his hips. 

Daichi spread Suga’s thighs so that he could lay between them as he slid in again. He leaned over Suga’s back, pressing his chest against the omega, but holding himself with his arms so that he wasn’t too heavy. Daichi took in a few deep breaths, calming himself down. Suga was unbelievably tight, already clamping down on him. But he didn’t want to lose control and hurt the omega. 

He started off slow, but made sure to go deep, grinding his hips against Suga. The omega seemed fine with that, moaning and clutching the blanket in his hand. Daichi’s knot had already started to form when they had been in the hot spring and Suga could feel it grazing his entrance. 

“Dai, a bit faster,” Suga said. Daichi picked up the pace, keeping it steady, as he thrusted into Suga. The omega’s breath hitched and his toes curled. He could feel Daichi’s knot grow larger and it was now hitting him every time Daichi pressed into him. He wanted it. He wanted it inside him. He started to tighten up, just thinking about it, and Daichi grunted, picking the pace up just a bit more.

“You want me to knot you?” Daichi growled, grinding his hips into the omega. Suga was so out of it, drooling onto the blanket, that he couldn’t even answer, just making some kind of guttural noise in response. Daichi pushed his knot into Suga and it caught, growing, and stretching the omega to the utmost. Suga’s muscles tightened, his legs quivering, and he came between his body and the blanket. Daichi thrusted a few more times and came also, starting to fill Suga with his seed. 

Daichi’s arms were shaking and he carefully gathered Suga into his arms and rolled them onto their sides, with Daichi behind Suga. The omega was still shaking from his orgasm and Daichi cuddled with him, rubbing Suga’s slightly expanding belly.

When Suga had come down and relaxed into Daichi’s arms, the alpha asked, “Do you think this time?”

Suga placed his hand over the one the alpha had on his belly. “Maybe.”

***

A few weeks later, Suga was going to get his regular check-up. Even though Daichi said there was no pressure to have a baby and that they would do it in their own time, Suga still really wanted one. He just knew that he was ready to start a family with Daichi. So, he would go to his doctor a few weeks after every heat.

The doctor ran all of the usual tests and they waited to see what was going to happen. Suga was holding his breath, fingers crossed in his lap. The doctor came back and sat at his desk, looking through the results. He grinned and looked up at Suga, who completely forgot how to breathe. 

“Good news?” Suga asked nervously.

“Yes, you’re pregnant,” the doctor smiled, knowing how much Suga wanted to have a child. The doctor had a few of his own and he knew what it felt like. 

Suga finally remembered how to breathe and he let out a happy chirping noise, beaming brighter than he ever had before. He stood up and hugged his doctor, not caring about protocol or whatever. 

“Congratulations,” the doctor laughed, patting the other omega on the back. “It’s truly a wonderful thing. So, how are you going to tell Daichi?”

“I think I’ll just keep it simple and tell him tonight. If I made a fancy dinner, he would forget about it as soon as I told him the news,” Suga chuckled. The doctor laughed too, having met Daichi before. He was probably going to spoil Suga rotten. The two talked a bit more about kids before Suga left for home.

Suga was too excited to work on his new book, like he was supposed to do. Instead, he walked around the house smiling like an idiot and touching his belly. There was a baby inside him. A real baby. An actual human being. Sure, right then it probably looked like a tiny jelly bean, but it was still a baby. His and Daichi’s baby. 

Suga waited in excitement for Daichi to get home. He kept almost calling his husband to tell him the good news, but he really wanted to tell him in person. He wanted to see Daichi’s expression when he told him. 

So he was sitting demurely on the couch, sipping some tea, when he finally heard a car door slam. He almost dropped his cup as he jumped up, making some high-pitched squealing noise. After he made that noise, he stopped and told himself to regroup. He heard Daichi unlock the front door and step inside and he rushed forward to greet him, tripping over the couch. He stumbled and caught himself. He was glad that Daichi hadn’t seen that. 

“Sweetie, I’m home!” Daichi called out as he shut the door and took his shoes off. He walked inside, putting his briefcase down. Suga walked up to him from the living room, cheeks a slight shade of pink. But he looked happy, very happy. 

“Welcome home, Dai,” Suga said, kissing the alpha.

“So, what are you so happy about?” Daichi asked as he took his jacket off. 

Suga gave him a blinding smile, looking very proud of himself. “Dai, I’m pregnant!”

Daichi’s mouth popped open, but then it turned into a wide smile. He took Suga into his arms and spun him around, setting him back on his feet and giving him a deep kiss. “You’re pregnant?” he repeated. Suga nodded happily. Daichi fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around the omega’s hips. He put his ear to Suga’s belly and held him close.

“Dai, you can’t feel it yet,” Suga chuckled, running his hands through Daichi’s hair.

“I know, but it’s the thought that counts,” Daichi said, lifting Suga’s shirt and peppering his belly with kisses. 

***

About a month later, Suga had the first of many emotional break-downs which were going to fill a lot of his pregnancy. He was happy that he was pregnant, but his hormones tended to lean in the other direction. He had been reading a book series for the past three years and he turned to the last page of the last book. When he finished, his eyes started to fill with tears. The series hadn’t ended on a sad note, it was just the fact that it was over. Suga felt like he didn’t know what to do anymore. 

He sniffled and wandered into the kitchen, feeling the sudden urge to bake. He felt like baking something was the only way to fill the void in his heart. He started a mix for a cake, tears still streaming down his face, little hiccups coming out every now and then. 

When Daichi opened the front door later that evening, he was hit with the smell of Suga’s baking. He wandered to the kitchen to see what was going on and saw Suga icing a cake, his eyes red. There were thirteen other cakes behind him. 

“Koushi? What’s wrong?” Daichi asked, stepping into the kitchen.

“It’s over! It’s all oveeer!” Suga cried out softly as he iced the cake a bit more violently. 

Daichi’s mind was racing, starting to panic. What was over? Did something happen to the baby? Did Suga mean that their relationship was over? “Koushi, what’s over?”

“The book series I was reading,” Suga answered pitifully, looking like he had just heard that the world was going to explode. 

Daichi couldn’t help it. He started to laugh. He thought that something bad had actually happened. “Oh, sweetie, that’s no reason to cry. You can just start a new series.” He looked at the omega only to see the silver-haired man glaring at him. Daichi gulped, not used to being glared at by Suga. 

“Sure, I’ll just do that then,” Suga hissed, throwing the icing spatula down and stalking out of the room. Daichi was left  
standing there, stunned. What the heck had just happened? Why was Suga so mad at him? He wanted to call one of his friends and ask, but nobody else had gone through this. He ended up calling his mom, who ended up chuckling.

“Daichi, he’s pregnant. His body is going through a lot of changes and his hormones are mostly in charge. Tip one: don’t ever laugh at his emotions. Your dad once laughed at me when I was pregnant with you and I threw a coffee pot at him. Luckily, he ducked. Just be patient with him and expect things like that. He might just burst out into tears for no reason.”

“What do I do then?” Daichi asked, freaking out. 

“It depends on him. Either you hold him close or you give him space. You’ll have to decide on that when it happens,” his mom said.

“Well, that sounds easy,” Daichi said sarcastically. He was weak to Suga’s tears and kind of terrified when the sweet omega got mad. This pregnancy was definitely going to be an experience. 

Suga found him about two hours later and crawled into his lap, apologizing. He didn’t know what he come over him. He also didn’t know what they were going to do with fourteen cakes. 

Daichi ended up lugging the fourteen cakes to work with him, causing much excitement in his office. His boss even decided to give him a raise since there was going to be another mouth to feed. Daichi was amazed at the power of the omega’s baking.

Three months into his pregnancy, Suga started to have food cravings. But he only had one and Daichi was glad that at least one thing was easy. Suga always wanted a giant, chocolate frozen yogurt. Always. Luckily, Daichi knew exactly where to get them. They were at a café a few blocks away from their house. The couple ended up eating there almost every day and Suga would always eat the frozen yogurt with a pleased expression. Daichi was glad that he could at least do one thing correctly. He still hadn’t mastered dealing with Suga’s emotions. He wondered if he ever would. 

They also heard that Noya was pregnant. Asahi called them and said that Noya had just told him. Suga was just tickled and headed straight to their house, bringing a bunch of baby books with him. He had been a bit lonely since none of his other friends were having kids yet. But now Noya would be having one also and he hurried over. 

The two spent a lot of time together, talking about plans and names. Suga said that he and Daichi were having a girl and that they decided to name her Kazumi. Noya said that he was hoping for a boy. They worked on little crafts together and even tried to learn how to knit. Suga’s was okay while Noya’s was a disaster. 

“I don’t think this is my thing,” Noya said, putting it down and getting distracted by something else. Asahi sat down next to Suga and said that he wanted to learn. It turned out that Asahi was a much better knitter than Noya and Suga put together. He had knitted a small sweater by the time Suga was getting ready to head back home. 

“Good job, Asahi!” Suga crowed, looking the sweater over. 

Asahi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, I’ve always been pretty good with my hands.”

They heard Noya snicker from where he was playing a video game. “Haha, yeah you are.” Asahi’s blushed darkened and he hid his face behind his hands and made a whining noise that reminded Suga of a puppy. 

Suga chuckled and gathered his craft supplies and lumpy sweater. “I’ll see you two later. And Noya, be nice to Asahi.”

“Okay, Mom!” Noya called out, turning his attention back to the video game and sticking his tongue out in concentration. Asahi gave him a weak wave, still blushing furiously. 

***

Suga started to rearrange everything in the house. He didn’t know why, he just knew he had to do it. Everything had to be perfect. He arranged all of their clothes by color and would get mad at Daichi if he moved something and didn’t put it back in the right spot. 

“Everything was where it was supposed to be,” Suga huffed, putting the green shirt in the right spot. Daichi held his hands up in surrender, not questioning it. Suga had ended up with some OCD tendencies since becoming pregnancy. Things in the kitchen were arranged by date, the calla lilies that Daichi brought the omega everyday where arranged by size, and the clothes were arranged by color. Suga enjoyed moving things around, but would get angry if something wasn’t where he left it. 

“Sorry, Koushi. I’ll try to do better,” Daichi said, tying his tie as he got ready for work.

Suga sighed and gave the alpha a kiss. “I know.”

“What are you going to do today?” Daichi asked.

“I’m going to actually work on my new book,” Suga chuckled. He had been neglecting his work for the past few weeks, but he really needed to get back to it. 

“Mmkay, good luck,” Daichi said as he put his jacket on. “Do you want me to bring you a frozen yogurt during my lunch break?”

Suga’s eyes started to shine. “Would you?”

Daichi laughed, “Of course. You know I would do anything for you.”

“I’m so lucky that you love me,” Suga smiled, giving Daichi another kiss before he headed off to work. 

A particularly bad morning in their household was when Suga couldn’t find matching socks and was running late for a meeting with Noya and Asahi. Daichi was going to drop him off at their house and then head to work, but he was now also running late because of Suga. The omega was searching frantically, throwing socks around that didn’t have partners.

“Why can’t I find any matching ones?!” Suga cried out, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Koushi, why don’t you wear some of mine?” Daichi asked, trying to be helpful. He knew that he could find matching socks that belonged to him.

“What? I can’t wear your socks!” Suga screamed, tears spilling over.

“Why not?” Daichi asked.

“Because they’re not mine!” the omega shrieked, full out sobbing into his hands, which were full of socks.

“Sweetie, your socks don’t have to match. Just find some that look close,” Daichi suggested. He was running very late now.

“You don’t understand, Dai! You get matching socks but I can only wear ones that look alike?” he asked, throwing the socks at Daichi furiously. He stood from the floor and grabbed a pillow, chucking it right at the alpha’s face. “Why don’t I get matching socks?!!” He grabbed another pillow and threw it, followed by some shirts and even the blanket off their bed. “YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND MEEE!”

“I’m trying to, Koushi. I’ll help you find matching socks, okay?” Daichi said, panicking. He couldn’t stand it when Suga  
cried and right then, he was full-out bawling. 

“No! It’s too late for that! I’m leaving,” Suga declared, standing and leaving the bedroom.

“Where are you going?” Daichi asked, running after his husband.

“I’m going to visit my parents,” Suga said, grabbing the car keys and leaving the house.

“Koushi, wait! I’ll buy you new socks!” Daichi yelled after him as the omega drove off and disappeared around the corner. He fell to his knees on their welcome mat. Suga just. . . left him?

After he had pulled himself together, he called work and explained the situation. His boss wished him luck, remembering going through a similar situation with his own wife. When he hung up, he called Asahi and told him what happened and said that Suga wouldn’t be meeting them. Asahi seemed worried and suggested that Daichi go after the omega. Daichi was wondering if this was an instance where he had to hold Suga or let him have his space. It was all very confusing!

He got a call a few minutes later and it was Suga’s father. He answered immediately, wanting to know what was going on. “Is Koushi there? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, don’t worry. He arrived a few minutes ago saying that you were being insensitive about his socks. I don’t really understand what happened, but as I already said, don’t worry. Koushi’s dad was just as emotional when he was pregnant, if not more. One time he left me for three days,” his father said.

“Three days?! Is Koushi going to do that?” Daichi asked, clutching onto the phone.

“No, he’s already calming down. He’ll most likely be back in time for dinner. Right now, he’s crying into a bowl of ice cream and his dad and cats are keeping him company. I just wanted to let you know that he made it here safely.”

“What should I do? Is this a cuddle or give space time?” Daichi asked.

“I think it’s best if you leave him to us right now. I have a lot of experience with this stuff,” Koushi’s father chuckled.

“Okay. . . I guess I’ll just. . . stay here then,” Daichi said, deflating. 

“You could make his favorite food tonight when he gets back,” his father suggested, understanding how his son-in-law was feeling. Koushi was definitely being a handful, just like his dad had been. 

That evening, Suga drove back home, feeling terrible. He had lashed out at Daichi, who had only been trying to help him. While he had been at his parent’s house, his dad regaled him with stories of how he had acted when he was pregnant. Suga had seemed to inherit his crazy pregnancy emotions. His dad assured him that the sock incident would later turn out to be a funny story for him and Daichi to laugh about. 

Though, Suga wasn’t finding anything funny as he opened and closed the front door. Would Daichi forgive his outburst? He slowly took his shoes off and shuffled into the living room, expecting to find Daichi there. But he wasn’t. Suga’s mind started to race. Had Daichi left because he was fed up with Suga?

Suga spun around when he heard movement in the kitchen. Was Daichi in the kitchen? But the alpha rarely ever went in there, knowing that it was Suga’s domain. The omega grabbed a book-end off a shelf, planning to pelt the intruder with it, if the person in the kitchen was indeed an intruder. Suga peeked around the door and spotted Daichi in the kitchen, just finishing up dinner.

Suga could smell the delicious scent of mapo tofu and his stomach growled. He took a tiny step forward, causing the floor to creak. Daichi glanced up, spotting the omega in the doorway. He immediately set dinner down and rushed forward, pressing the omega into his chest. 

“Oh, Koushi, I’m so sorry about this morning,” Daichi murmured, petting Suga’s hair.

Suga pushed away slightly, giving Daichi a confused frown. “But why are you apologizing, Dai? I was the one that freaked out about something stupid.”

Daichi’s lip quirked, “Yes, I never knew how important socks were to you.” Suga gave him a tiny pout. “But nothing you do is stupid. Not to me.” Daichi blushed slightly and scratched the side of his face. “While you were away, I went through your socks and found all of the matching pairs. So you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Suga felt his heart squeeze and he threw his arms around Daichi’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Have I told you recently how much I love you?”

“Yesterday you did, but not today,” Daichi replied.

“I love you, Dai,” Suga said. “Today, tomorrow, and forever.”

“I love you so much, too. By the way, Koushi, why are you holding one of our book-ends?” Daichi asked.

***

There was one thing that Daichi really loved to do. Whenever Suga was resting in bed or on the couch, Daichi would sidle up next to him and then proceed to rub his belly. Suga was getting quite round and Daichi was fascinated with it. But his favorite thing to do was to feel for the baby’s kicks. He liked to rest his head on Suga’s stomach and pretend that the baby was talking to him. He liked to rest his hands on the omega’s belly and make happy noises when he felt the baby move. 

Suga was currently on the couch in a loose-flowing maternity dress. He hated wearing pants the bigger he got, and as summer was approaching, he hated to wear long clothes. So, he turned to dresses, lounging around in them. At that moment, he was wearing a blue dress with white flowers on it- one of his favorites. 

He was reading a book and sipping some pregnancy tea, some sugar cookies close at hand. Daichi spotted him and sat next to him, immediately going to massage the growing belly. Suga sat back a bit to give Daichi better access, enjoying the attention.

The baby soon started to move around, feeling the movement of Daichi’s hands. 

“She’s awake,” Daichi murmured, placing a kiss on the omega’s belly. “I hope she has your silver hair.” Suga’s cheeks  
turned a light shade of pink as he turned the page to his book, deciding not to say anything. 

Daichi moved to rub a strand of silvery hair between his fingers. Suga was absolutely beautiful. And after he had gotten pregnant, he had started to positively glow. Every moment Daichi spent with Suga, the deeper he fell in love with him. He truly loved the omega and wanted to spend his entire life with him, falling more and more in love.

Daichi knew that Suga could get intensely emotional during pregnancy, but he would do it over and over again if it meant having a family with him. He would take the tears and pillows flying at him if it only meant that at the end of it, they would be holding their beautiful daughter. 

Daichi didn’t know that he would be put to the test so soon though. The next day, Daichi was at home, having the day off. He was in the kitchen making a salad and had started cutting the cucumbers when Suga walked in. The omega froze when he saw what Daichi was doing and his eyes narrowed. Daichi looked down at the cucumber and then back up at Suga. Did the omega now have an aversion to cucumbers? Did the smell make him sick?

“Why are you cutting them like that?” Suga asked. Daichi gave him a confused look and turned back to the cucumber. He had been cutting them the long way and then he was going to chop up the long strips. He knew that Suga always sliced them the normal way. 

“Um. . .” Daichi trailed off, not having an actual answer. That’s just how he had been cutting them. 

Suga’s bottom lip wobbled and that was the sign that he was about to start crying. He grabbed the other cucumber that Daichi was also going to cut and threw it at Daichi. “You idiot!” He then ran off into their room and started bawling. Daichi decided that this was a moment to let Suga be by himself. He made sure to cut the other cucumber the correct way and then later brought Suga some food. He also ran to get one of Suga’s favorite frozen yogurts, knowing that the omega would be cheered up by that. 

Suga was definitely keeping Daichi on his toes. Life would never be boring with him. Like, Suga started to start to clean everything excessively. Daichi came home to see Suga balanced precariously on a chair because he was trying to clean the tops of their cabinets. Daichi had rushed in and swept Suga off the chair, placing him safely back on the floor. 

“Please don’t do that again,” Daichi said. “What would’ve happened if you had fallen? I’ll clean everything that’s high up.” Suga had made a grumbling noise and then had set off to clean out the refrigerator. 

One time, Daichi had woken up in the middle of the night and noticed that the spot next to him was empty. He got up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He found Suga a moment later, on his hands and knees, scrubbing the bathroom floor. Daichi had yelped and helped Suga off the floor.

“Dai, I have to clean the floor. I can’t let the baby come home to a dirty house,” Suga said.

“The baby isn’t due for another three months, sweetie. I’m sure we can clean the bathroom by then. How about you come to bed and I’ll help you clean the bathroom tomorrow,” Daichi said, leading Suga back to bed. The omega crawled in and settled on his side, facing Daichi. He scooted closer to the alpha, his larger belly hitting Daichi’s as he snuggled against the warm body beside him. 

“Mmkay, but only because I want to use your body,” Suga giggled, wrapping an arm over Daichi’s waist. 

Daichi chuckled and kissed the top of Suga’s head. “You can use my body whenever you want.”

“Hey, Dai,” Suga said softly, quickly starting to get sleepy. 

“Yeah, Koushi?” Daichi asked.

“Thanks for being so strong and gentle with me. I know that I haven’t been the easiest to deal with,” Suga mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. I’ll love you no matter what you throw at me, literally,” Daichi said. Suga snorted, tightening his hold on the alpha. A few minutes later, his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep.

***  
Suga was still going to Asahi’s and Noya’s house. He was now seven months pregnant and much bigger that Noya, who was only four months pregnant. Noya’s eyes widened when he saw how big Suga had gotten and he helped his senpai inside. He called out for Asahi and the alpha came out with some lemonade. He helped Suga down onto the couch, propping some pillows up behind the omega. 

Suga looked around the room, spotting a rather large nest in the corner of the room. He knew that Noya loved to nest, and it appeared that his nesting tendencies had gotten even stronger since becoming pregnant. Noya sat next to him and wrapped a blanket around himself. 

Asahi went back into the kitchen and came back with a tray of cookies for Suga and what appeared to be something very spicy for Noya. The smaller omega dug right in, humming happily and giving Asahi and thumbs up. Suga nibbled on the sugar cookies. They were delicious and soon Suga was popping them into his mouth. 

“Let’s watch a movie!” Noya exclaimed. He threw the blanket off and went over to look through their movies, finally deciding on one. He put it in and sat back on the couch, wrapping the blanket back around him. Asahi said he was going to work on his new book and to call for him if they needed anything. The two omegas waved him away and started the movie. It was an action flick and the two got into it. They were doing fine until the stupid movie writers decided to kill the dog. Suga’s eyes watered and he started to cry. 

“Not the dog!” he cried softly, wiping his eyes. “How could they kill the dog?! He never did anything to anyone!”

Suga’s emotions must’ve gotten to Noya, because then he started to cry also. Soon, the two of them were sobbing on the couch. Asahi came out to check on them and started to panic when he saw the two omegas crying. 

“Oh gosh, what do I do?” Asahi said, starting to freak out. Noya hadn’t been a very emotional omega and this was the first time that he had cried. Asahi didn’t know how to handle one crying omega. And he definitely was not prepared for two. He ran to get them some tissues and that caused them to cry harder. 

“Please, don’t cry,” Asahi said, his own tears rising. He really didn’t know what to do and the pressure made him start to cry also. 

“I want Dai,” Suga sobbed, trying to mop up his tears with the tissues. 

Asahi popped up. Daichi! Of course! He would know what to do! He rushed to get his phone and dialed Daichi’s number. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Daichi asked as he answered the phone.  
“Daichi!” Asahi blubbered, tears still streaming down his face. “I need your help!”

“Are you crying, Asahi?” Daichi asked. 

“That’s not the point. I went to check on Suga and Noya and the both of them were sobbing uncontrollably and I don’t know what to doooo!”

“Okay, I’m coming. Try to hold down the fort until I get there,” Daichi said, grabbing his car keys and setting off to Asahi’s house. The tall alpha opened the door and ushered Daichi inside as soon as he got there. Daichi rushed to Suga’s side and sat beside him. The silver-haired omega leaned into him, hiding his face in the alpha’s shirt.

“Hey, Koushi. What happened?” Daichi asked, rubbing the omega’s back.

“T-they killed the dog!” Suga sniffled.

“How dare they,” Daichi said, rocking Suga back and forth. He gestured to Noya with his eyes and Asahi sat next to  
him, pulling the small omega into his lap. Daichi turned his attention back to Suga, who was starting to finally calm down. “But it wasn’t real, okay? Somewhere out there, that dog is totally fine and running around happily.”

“Yeah?” Suga asked, peeking up at Daichi.

“Yep,” Daichi replied, ruffling Suga’s hair affectionately. 

“Okay,” Suga sighed, relaxing into Daichi’s arms, tired from his crying. He yawned and nestled into the muscular warmth. Daichi glanced at the other two and saw Asahi kissing Noya’s tears away. They were honestly too cute. 

When Noya fell asleep, Asahi picked him up and carried him over to the large nest in the corner of the living room, wrapping the smaller one in blankets and turning the AC down a few more degrees. 

“Do you want to use the spare bedroom?” Asahi asked, gesturing to the resting Suga. 

“No, I think I’ll take him home and put him in bed,” Daichi said, standing and then carefully picking Suga up. Daichi was glad that he had continued to work-out because Suga was definitely a lot heavier than he used to be. But he managed to get him out to the car and then inside their house. He put Suga in bed and tucked him in, grinning at the small smile gracing Suga’s face. 

***

Suga turned his body as he looked in the mirror and let out a despairing sigh. He had gotten so big and bloated. He frowned at his reflection and turned away, not wanting to look at himself anymore. He hadn’t really felt pretty since about month five, when he had started to really grow. 

He opened the closet and started to rifle through clothes, trying to find something to wear for the day. Not even his favorite blue dress with white flowers could make him feel better. He kept going through clothes until he got to Daichi’s and paused. He took a shirt out and held it up in front of him. It was obvious that it would not fit Suga. Just a few months ago that shirt would’ve been loose on him.

Daichi walked in the room and saw Suga holding up his shirt with a forlorn look on his face. He was still wearing his short nightgown, his now chubby thighs in plain view. The omega sighed and hung the shirt back up. 

“What was that about?” Daichi asked, causing Suga to jump.

“Oh, nothing really,” Suga replied, starting to go through the closet again. He just needed to find something to wear! It shouldn’t have been so hard!

“Come on, Koushi. I know something is bothering you,” Daichi said, moving to stand next to his husband. 

“It’s just. . . I don’t feel pretty anymore. I feel like I’m a beached whale, wallowing around on the sand, with the possibility of crushing innocent pedestrians,” Suga muttered, turning away from the mirror. 

“Koushi, that’s not true. You’re are the single most gorgeous person on the entire planet. And it doesn’t matter if you’re big or old or sick with a snotty nose,” Daichi said fervently. “I wish you could see yourself in the way that I see you. Your beautiful, silky hair and your glowing, creamy skin. Your dazzling smile and sparkling eyes. Your kindness and generosity. Your cute, playful side. I love everything about you and it makes me sad that you don’t see yourself like that just because you’re pregnant.” He cupped Suga’s face gently. “Koushi, you’re stunning.”

Suga was blushing as he stared into Daichi’s dark eyes. “You’re just biased.”

“Mmm, maybe, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not right,” Daichi said, rubbing his thumb over Suga’s cheek. 

Daichi quickly decided to remedy the fact that Suga didn’t find his pregnant-self beautiful by setting up a professional photo shoot for the omega. He went out and bought him a gorgeous, flowing white dress and some hair ornaments that were shaped like lilies. 

The two had been taking many photos as Suga’s pregnancy progressed, but this was going to be their first professional photo shoot. Suga was very excited and was bouncing around and twirling in his new dress. He already seemed to be in a better mood. Daichi fixed his hair, sliding the hair ornaments in.

Daichi took a step back and looked Suga over. “You’re incredibly lovely, Koushi.” Suga blushed happily and sent Daichi a shy smile. It certainly got Daichi’s heart beating faster. He couldn’t believe that Suga didn’t know how beautiful he was, how breathtaking. 

Suga was helped into his poses and the lighting was fixed and even a wind machine was set up. Daichi could feel his heart flutter at the sight. He wanted to take Suga home and make love to him. Slow and passionate. 

Suga was quite chipper when he finished, all bubbly and the exact opposite of what he had been a few days ago. He thanked the photographer and grabbed Daichi’s arm, looking through some of the prints so that he could decide which ones he wanted.

“Thank you for this, Dai. It’s the first time I’ve felt truly beautiful in a while,” Suga said, beaming down at the pictures. They arrived at their house and after Suga had set the prints down, he gave Daichi a coy smile. He trailed his fingers down Daichi’s chest and looked up at him through his silvery eyelashes. “I saw the way you were looking at me during the photo shoot. Like you wanted me.”

“I do want you,” Daichi growled, dipping his head to capture Suga’s lips, biting down on the lower one. Suga shivered and moved his hands behind Daichi, curling his fingers into his shirt. The two had continued to have sex during the pregnancy, trying new positions that were safe for Suga. There was one that they hadn’t done yet that Daichi wanted to try. It was pretty simple and he didn’t know why they hadn’t done it. They just hadn’t gotten around to it. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Suga suggested, his hands trailing to Daichi’s trim waist and squeezing. 

“Good idea,” Daichi murmured, leading the omega to their bedroom. He slowly unbuttoned the front of Suga’s dress, eyes feasting on Suga’s pale, plump skin. The omega shuddered when Daichi’s hand crept into his dress and cupped his tender chest. He let out a whimper when Daichi gently squeezed. “Does that hurt?”

“A bit,” Suga said. Daichi leaned down and placed kisses over his chest in apology. Not that Suga had entirely minded.

Daichi slid the dress from Suga’s shoulders and let it slip to the floor, puddling at Suga’s feet. The omega stepped out of it, then tugged on Daichi’s shirt, signaling that he wanted the alpha’s clothes off. Daichi took his time, watching Suga’s heated and rather impatient stare. After what felt like forever to Suga, Daichi was finally unclothed. Suga’s eyes roamed the alpha’s muscular body, appreciating the view. His pupils dilated and his breathing became heavier, just from seeing Daichi’s naked body. Especially those thighs. Suga wished he could spend an hour just marking them up, but he was on another mission and that would have to wait. 

“How do you want to do this?” Suga asked, not being able to help himself from running his hands all over Daichi’s muscles.

“You on top,” Daichi answered huskily.

Suga’s eyes darkened further, but he asked, “Are you sure? Won’t I be too heavy?”

“No, silly,” he said, pulling the omega towards the bed. He made sure to grab some lube and then sat on the bed and helped position Suga into his lap. The alpha reached up, threading his fingers into silver hair, and kissed Suga. “Still as beautiful as the day I met you.”

“Albeit bigger,” Suga giggled, giving Daichi an eskimo kiss. 

“Only slightly,” Daichi responded, resting his hand on Suga’s belly. He sat there a moment, rubbing circles on the omega’s belly, before he moved downwards, skimming past wide hips painted with stretch marks and ending at Suga’s fuller ass. He kneaded the flesh, listening to Suga’s little gasps. Daichi uncapped the lube and poured some on his fingers, which then made their way to Suga’s entrance. Ever since last month, the two had stuck to oral sex and hand jobs, so Daichi was going to make sure that he prepared Suga carefully. He circled Suga’s entrance before pressing in, causing the omega to stiffen.

“Relax for me, sweetie,” Daichi murmured, kissing Suga’s temple. He littered Suga’s face with kisses and finally got the omega to relax. Suga whimpered slightly when Daichi pushed in another finger, moving them in and out and scissoring them. “You’re doing such a great job, Koushi.”

He pushed in a third finger, kissing away some tears that fell from Suga’s eyes. The omega groaned, trying to get used to the sensation of being filled again. He loved Daichi for being patient with him, even though his own dick was hard and throbbing and already leaking. Suga evened out his breathing and relaxed. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” Suga said.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked, still spreading his fingers out inside the omega.

“Yes, Dai,” Suga said, cupping the alpha’s face and giving him a deep kiss, licking into Daichi’s mouth and running his tongue along his teeth. Daichi groaned and slipped his fingers out, causing the omega to flinch slightly. 

Daichi gripped onto Suga’s hips and lifted him up and over his dick. He glanced up at Suga, “Ready?” Suga nodded eagerly, biting his lower lip, and Daichi slowly sunk him downwards. The omega let out a highly sensual moan as he was filled. That and the tight heat surrounding him almost caused Daichi to come right then and there, which would’ve been embarrassing. 

Daichi took a deep breath and slowly laid back on the bed, his grip still secure on Suga. The omega leaned forward until his belly leaned comfortably against Daichi. They lay there, gazing into each other’s eyes, memorizing each other’s features, and basically just basking in their love for one another. Then Daichi lifted his hips experimentally, causing Suga’s eyes to close and mouth to pop open. 

“So good, Koushi,” Daichi moaned, thrusting slowly up into Suga. He held the omega carefully, not wanting to jostle him too much. Even though it wasn’t like their normal, fast-paced love-making sessions, both were feeling it. Suga was squeezing down on Daichi, who was just at the right angle to hit Suga’s prostate when he started to thrust in deeper. 

“Dai, t-this is embarrassing, b-but. . . I, ah, don’t know how long I will, aaah, last,” Suga panted out, knowing that this would be their quickest session ever.

“Don’t worry about i-it. I’m close too,” Daichi groaned back, continuing with his pace, which was just right for them at that moment. Just a few seconds later, Suga’s nails were digging into Daichi’s shoulders as he came, crying out the alpha’s name. Daichi followed a mere moment later, coming at almost the exact same time. 

Suga wanted to lay down on top of Daichi and cuddle, like they always did after sex, but it was impossible with his pregnant belly in the way. He settled for Daichi turning them onto their sides and the alpha hugging him from the back. Cleaning up could wait. Right then, he just wanted to be held by the man he loved.

***

Suga was waddling around in the kitchen, looking around for his favorite mug, when his water broke. He took a few steps back and stared down at the puddle on the floor. Daichi had been sitting at the table drinking his coffee when it happened. He jumped up and raced to get their bag, knowing what was about to happen. When he made it back to the kitchen, he found Suga with some towels in his hands and actually trying to get down onto the floor.

“Koushi, what in the world are you doing?” Daichi asked, not believing what he was seeing.

“I’m going to clean it, duh,” Suga said like it was the only thing that made sense.

“You’re not getting down on the floor right now. You’re going into labor. I’m driving you to the hospital,” Daichi responded.

“After I clean this,” Suga said, going back to what he had been trying to do before Daichi had so rudely interrupted  
him. Daichi rushed towards him and made him stand back up.

“No. How about I clean it?” Daichi asked, trying to take the towels away from Suga. They really needed to get to the hospital. Daichi was not equipped nor prepared to deliver a baby in his house. 

Suga wrenched the towels back and gave him a shocked look, like Daichi had said something truly appalling. “What, no! You’re not going to clean that. It came out of my body!!” 

“Koushi, I swear, if you make one more move towards the floor, I am carrying you to the car!” Daichi declared. Suga gave him a warning look and tried to get on his knees. Daichi stopped him, picking him up like a princess, and carrying him out of the kitchen.

“Dai! No! I can’t leave that mess there!” Suga wailed. “What will the baby think?!”

“She won’t even notice it, I promise,” Daichi said, carefully setting Suga into their car. He took the towels from Suga. “Now, stay here while I go get the bag. Don’t move.”

Suga pouted at him, but stayed put. Daichi went back inside to grab the bag, throwing the towels on the couch. He would clean the kitchen later. He headed back to the car, happy that Suga was still there, looking displeased that he had left a mess in the kitchen and not even worried about the fact that he was going into labor and about to give birth to their child. 

Suga was continuing his pouting tirade until his first painful contraction happened. He winced and Daichi gave him a worried look. 

“You okay, Koushi?” he asked, patting the omega’s hand. Suga nodded. “We’re almost to the hospital.”

When they got there, Daichi helped Suga out of the car, holding the bag in one hand and his other helping support Suga.

“Dai, I can still walk,” Suga protested as he winced again. Daichi didn’t remove his arm though and once inside, helped the omega into a wheelchair. “But I can walk!” Some nurses ran up to them and started wheeling Suga down the hallway, Daichi following closely on their heels. They wheeled Suga into his room and Daichi helped him out of it. Then Daichi started to take Suga’s clothes off so that he could put the hospital gown on him. “I can still dress myself, Dai.”

Daichi was too busy concentrating though, trying to remember everything they had learned in their classes. Breathing and pushing, got it. Was that it? Was he forgetting something? 

Suga was frowning at his husband, who looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack. He was probably overthinking things. Suga placed his hand on Daichi’s face, snapping the alpha out of his thoughts. 

“Can you help me get on the bed?” Suga asked, knowing that was something he couldn’t do by himself.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Daichi exclaimed, helping Suga onto the bed and then swinging his legs over.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Suga said, letting out a pained sound when his contractions got worse. Daichi squeezed his hand tightly. “Too tight, Dai.” 

“Sorry,” Daichi mumbled, blushing and loosening his death grip. He thought that he would’ve been totally calm when the time had come. That he would be the level-headed one, helping Suga through the birth. But, instead, it was exactly the opposite. “I’m just so nervous.”

“You don’t have to be,” Suga said, smiling at him. “This happens every day, so relax.”

The nurses chuckled, finding the couple adorable. The doctor whisked in and out of the room to check in on Suga and  
a nurse was always nearby. Daichi stayed glued to Suga’s side, holding his hand, brushing his hair back from his sweaty brow. For the most part, Suga never let out anything louder than a pained whimper. Only when the baby was actually coming out, did he cry out and clutch onto Daichi’s arms, the alpha clutching right back. 

The baby was cleaned and examined, her cries ringing throughout the room. 

“You’re so amazing, Koushi,” Daichi said, petting the omega’s hair and kissing him. Suga looked completely worn out, but managed a smile. He brightened incredibly when their daughter was placed into his arms, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. She quieted down as soon as she was placed in Suga’s arms. They were told that she was healthy and then the two were congratulated. Suga’s eyes were shining as he reached down for their daughter and her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. 

Daichi stared at her with amazement and he fell in love. Right then, he was wrapped around her finger, just like he was with Suga. He would do anything for her. He could see silvery wisps of hair and he couldn’t stop a stupid grin from forming across his face. She was so beautiful and she had Suga’s hair. 

“Kazumi,” Suga whispered, happy tears forming in his eyes. “Our Kazumi.”

“She’s beautiful, just like you,” Daichi said, setting a hand on the blanket reverently.

Suga opened the blanket slightly and let the baby face Daichi directly. “Kazumi, this is your Daddy.”

Kazumi made a bubbly cooing noise as Daichi reached a hand towards her and she wrapped her other hand around his finger. Daichi was incredibly happy in that moment with the three of them together. His whole world was right there in that small, hospital room. His husband and his daughter. His heart, already full of love, overflowed.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is just way too cute, I loooove it!!!! The story about the water breaking and Suga trying to clean it up comes from a true story. My mom did that with my older brother. I still laugh at her for it. So now, you all may laugh with me!!!! hahaha. Omigosh, and the sock part was to die for. I love when Daichi runs after Suga yelling 'I'll buy you more socks!' That's just hilarious to me.  
> I hope you all liked it!!! I think I'm going to write another daisuga fanfic while I'm still in daisuga world. Then I'm going to write an asanoya omega verse fic. So, lots of nesting!!! whooo hooo! Get ready for that adorableness!!! 
> 
> Here are the titles of my other omega verse stories:
> 
> Kagehina - You're My Forever http://archiveofourown.org/works/5931961  
> Kagehina baby- We're Your Forever http://archiveofourown.org/works/6277402  
> Tsukkiyama- It'll Always Be You http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580897  
> Tsukkiyama baby- It'll Always Be Us http://archiveofourown.org/works/6687241  
> Daisuga- All I See Is You http://archiveofourown.org/works/6759070
> 
> My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to message me on there!! :D :D :D Kudos and Comments are the best things ever and I'm sending you air hugs when you give me them. ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७


End file.
